


Caledon : The Awakening

by VoidLaughter_Caledon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLaughter_Caledon/pseuds/VoidLaughter_Caledon
Summary: It's been two years since she intervened.The balance is in danger.The Void calls out to Caledon.Alexis answers. Reluctantly.





	Caledon : The Awakening

The universe is large, and beautiful. But what if I were to tell you that there was more out there? That this universe your in right now, is a copy of another? Or that there are thousands of other universes side by side; existing in harmony? There are protectors. There are some born outside of these universes. But; we have to think even bigger. What about the collections of multiverses? The multiverse is also known as the Omni-verse, or Meta-verse. 

 

And then there’s the Ultimate Ensemble. Tegmark’s ultimate hypothesis that considers all universes and alternates to be equally real. 

 

There are nine hypothetical types of multiverses. One, is the Quilted multiverses. In this multiverse it’s completely infinite. Every possible event occurs in an infinite amount of times. However, the speed of light prevents us from being aware of these identical areas. 

 

Second is the inflationary multiverse. It is composed of various pockets in which inflation fields collapse and form new universes.

 

Third is the brane multiverse version which postulates that our entire universe exists on a membrane (brane) which floats in a higher dimension or "bulk". In this bulk, there are other membranes with their own universes. These universes can interact with one another, and when they collide, the violence and energy produced is more than enough to give rise to a big bang. The branes float or drift near each other in the bulk, and every few trillion years, attracted by gravity or some other force we do not understand, collide and bang into each other. This repeated contact gives rise to multiple or "cyclic" big bangs. This particular hypothesis falls under the string theory umbrella as it requires extra spatial dimensions.

 

Fourth is the cyclic multiverse which has multiple branes that have collided, causing Big Bangs. The universes bounce back and pass through time until they are pulled back together and again collide, destroying the old contents and creating them anew.

 

Fifth is the landscape multiverse which relies on string theory's Calabi–Yau spaces. Quantum fluctuations drop the shapes to a lower energy level, creating a pocket with a set of laws different from that of the surrounding space.

 

Sixth is the quantum multiverse which creates a new universe when a diversion in events occurs, as in the many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics.

 

Seventh is the holographic multiverse which is derived from the theory that the surface area of a space can encode the contents of the volume of the region.

 

Eighth is the simulated multiverse that exists on complex computer systems that simulate entire universes.

 

The final is the ultimate multiverse that contains every mathematically possible universe under different laws of physics.

 

Oh goodness, my bad! I’m rambling again! Your here for the story yes? I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, but before you continue I must remind you: This book is not for the faint of heart. If you cannot handle depictions of blood, gore, tears, sweat, and death, then DO NOT read. If you think you can handle it; go ahead. 

 

Enjoy!


End file.
